The Wild Side of Sonny Monroe
by ZanessaLover247
Summary: And as much as he liked the wild side of her, he knew he couldn't take advantage of that, ever. Because he loved the innocent Sonny, who would brush his bangs out of his forehead. Who took his heart and perminatly stamped "Sonny Monroe" on it.


**Story**: The Wild Side of Sonny Monroe

**Chapter**: Oneshot

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from SWAC or Twilight (Edward Cullen is briefly mentioned :D) Although I would love to, it just ain't gonna happen. :P

**Summary: "**And as much as he liked the wild side of her, he knew he couldn't take advantage of that, ever. Because he loved the innocent Sonny, who would brush his bangs out of his forehead. Who would hold his hand when walking through the park. Who held him like she would never see him again when she was sad. Who would run for his shoulder when she was crying.

Who would take his heart, and permanently stamp "Sonny Monroe" on it, to stay forever."

* * *

Sonny Monroe wasn't mean.

She wasn't cruel. She didn't ask for more than she was given, choosing to give to others instead. She didn't do bad in school, with the exception of Geometry so he's heard, and definitely did not skip a day of work. She was the model child, the best older sister, the best babysitter, and the lifeguard that saved someones life by using immediate CPR. That's just the way she is.

Sonny Monroe also didn't hate people. Strongly dislike? Maybe, but never hate. She was an angel sent from heaven. A complete beauty made from everything a guy could ever ask. And her brown eyes were so deep and innocent he could just stare into them for-

No.

Chad Dylan Cooper shook his head. This was not what he was trying to think about. Although he had to admit she was beautiful, his secret feelings towards her were at the bottom of his list considering the scene in front of him.

Portlyn's Birthday Bash.

Since the young star was turning 18, she invited over a hundred people to a party at her mansion. Of course, she left all the planning to her personal party director, who also made the entire guest list.

Apparently, Portlyn doesn't care who attends her parties, she just cares that they are number one on Tween Weekly's Party list. And because she wanted it to be the best, alcohol and ultra loud music was included.

Chad put his red plastic cup, the symbolic cup that EVERY teenage party had filled with illegal alcohol, onto the table beside him to prevent it from falling out of his hands.

His eyes were wide with confusion, anger, shock, and mostly, lust.

Lust for the brown headed girl that was standing less than 10 yards away from him. For the girl that was dancing with three of her friends, one being female, the other two male... which also spiked up jealousy inside him. For the girl that was seductively moving her body to the beat, with her eyes closed, and hair wildly flinging about.

Lust for the brown headed girl that had his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Which brought him back to the fact that this _was not her_.

Sonny Monroe didn't go to parties. She definitely didn't grind on her best friends along to the newest rap song. And she most definitely did not drink alcohol, under NO circumstances.

Chad couldn't help but let the grin pull his lips into a smile as he watched this unfamiliar side of her at work.

He wanted so badly to run up to her, carry her away, and spend the rest of the night learning _what else_ this new Sonny Monroe would do. The desire to was so strong, but he knew he couldn't take advantage of her.

He also didn't want to ruin the peace that they just recently found.

She deserved it.

So as he walked slowly towards the group, he waited until the song was over to pull her close to his chest.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He let his eyes bore deep into her own chocolate brown ones, hoping that he could dazzle her like that Edward Cullen guy she keeps saying she's going to marry.

Her eyes widened as she nodded.

The grin on his face couldn't be stopped, although he really tried, as he spun her around to dance against him. She moved against him like it was natural. Of course, she was under the influence of alcohol for the first time, and also had learned how to grind from Nico.

But it was different between them.

Chad couldn't help but think to himself that their bodies were perfect pieces for each other. Like two intricate puzzle pieces that connect perfectly together.

Every other girl he had danced with didn't feel as perfect as Sonny did at the moment. Or for eternity.

Nothing would be the same after this dance, because Chad knew in his heart that he had to tell her. He couldn't just be her friend.

As the song finished and they looked into their each others eyes, chests heaving, hearts thumping wildly, and eyes filled with passion, Chad fought the urge to kiss her.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop. And he didn't want this to happen spur of the moment.

So he gave her a grin as she was pulled back into the group by Tawni, and walked away from the party to his shiny car to drive home.

He wanted Sonny Monroe.

And as much as he liked the wild side of her, he knew he couldn't take advantage of that, ever.

Because he loved the innocent Sonny, who would brush his bangs out of his forehead. Who would hold his hand when walking through the park. Who held him like she would never see him again when she was sad. Who would run for his shoulder when she was crying.

Who would take his heart, and permanently stamp "Sonny Monroe" on it, to stay forever.

* * *

**Slightly... well majorly OOC for Chad. (At this part of SWAC anyways.) But I like the whole SonyXXChad paring, and HAD to write a story about it. Basically, I am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper as well, :D**

**Please review, I know it's short, but there's a whole lotta love in it. :D :D**

**Thanks for reading -Allie**


End file.
